


The Dark Depths Below

by SaitheSuperSaiyan



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Afterbirth, Gore, I have no idea why i wrote this, Other, Rebirth, TBOI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitheSuperSaiyan/pseuds/SaitheSuperSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother starts hearing the voice of God, Isaac is forced to flee into his basement to escape her.<br/>He was not expecting what he would find down there.</p><p>This is a fan novelisation of the Binding of Isaac. All rights are reserved by Edmund McMillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Depths Below

_Isaac and his mother lived alone on a small house on a hill. Isaac kept to himself, playing with his toys and drawing pictures, while his mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television. Life was simple, and they were both happy._

_That was, until the day Isaac’s mother heard a voice, from above. “YOUR SON HAS BECOME CORRUPTED BY SIN. HE NEEDS TO BE SAVED.”_

_“I will do my best, my Lord,” Isaac’s mother replied, rushing into Isaac’s room, removing all that was evil from his life._

_Again, the voice called to her. “ISAAC’S SOUL IS STILL CORRUPT. HE NEEDS TO BE CUT OFF FROM ALL THAT IS EVIL IN THIS WORLD, AND CONFESS HIS SINS.”_

_“I will follow your instructions, Lord. I have faith in thee,” Isaac’s mother replied, as she locked Isaac in his room, away from the evils of the world._

_One last time, Isaac’s mom heard the voice of God calling to her. “YOU HAVE DONE AS I ASKED, BUT I STILL QUESTION YOUR DEVOTION TO ME. TO PROVE YOUR FAITH, I WILL ASK ONE MORE THING OF YOU.”_

_“Yes, Lord, anything,” Isaac’s mother begged._

_“TO PROVE YOUR LOVE AND DEVOTION, I REQUIRE A SACRIFICE. YOUR SON, ISAAC, WILL BE THIS SACRIFICE. GO INTO HIS ROOM AND END HIS LIFE AS AN OFFERING TO ME, TO PROVE THAT YOU LOVE ME ABOVE ALL ELSE!”_

_“Yes, Lord,” she replied, grabbing a butcher’s knife from the kitchen._

_Isaac, watching through a crack in his door, trembled in fear. Scrambling around his room to find a hiding place, he noticed a trapdoor to the basement hidden under his rug. Without hesitation, he flung open the hatch – just as his mother burst through his door – and threw himself into the unknown depths below._


End file.
